staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Października 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 TELEZAKUPY 08:25 Było sobie życie - Wątroba, odc. 16 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu donozaurów - W cieniu dinozaurów cz. 2 Zemsta Ssaków (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 10:00 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny 10:35 Plebania - odc. 1362; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5702 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5702); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Galeria - odc. 111; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - W paszczy krokodyla (Into the Dragon’s Lair) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2492; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2341 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 - Pani sierżant - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5703 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5703); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2493; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2343 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 112; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Fotoreporter, odc. 35; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Liga Mistrzów - 3 kolejka: Borussia Dortmund - Real Madryt ( studio ) 22:55 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:50 DOK SZOK - Africa Addio cz. 1 (Africa Addio) 67'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (1986) 01:10 Pajęczarki 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:05 Notacje - Maciej Iłowiecki. O mediach przy Okrągłym Stole; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 41 - Wycieczka; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 42 - Trzy szóstki; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:50 M jak miłość - odcinek 63; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 40 "Dorosłe nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Krzysztof Trawkowski 12:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Policjanci i złodzieje (66); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 807 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Aktorzy 28'; film dokumentalny 14:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Powtórnie urodzony 12' 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 939 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Castle - odc. 38/58 (Castle ep. (Punked)); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/71; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 38 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 808 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 496 - Na jedną kartę; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Miłość na wybiegu - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008) 23:35 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 8/21 Czarny piątek (Life, s. 2, ep. Black Friday); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:30 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 16/25 Budynek 26 (Heroes, s. 3 ep. Building Twenty Six); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:25 Miłość na wybiegu 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008) 03:10 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 8/21 Czarny piątek (Life, s. 2, ep. Black Friday); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 51 7:55 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 61 Sezon: 3 8:25 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 20 8:35 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 21 8:45 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 22 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 38 9:25 I kto tu rządzi Odcinek: 38 10:00 Synowie Odcinek: 8 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 314 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 41 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 99 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1571 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 51 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 941 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 472 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 340 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1572 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 228 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 400 20:40 Słyszeliście o Morganach? 22:45 Bruno 0:40 Noc żywych kretynów 2:25 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1141 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2087 TVN HD 5:00 Uwaga! 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2092 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 149 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1652 Sezon: 10 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 21 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 9 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 109 Sezon: 2 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 1013 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 973 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2093 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 1014 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 150 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 110 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1653 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 974 21:30 300 23:55 Lekarze Odcinek: 8 0:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 1:25 Uwaga! 1:40 Arkana magii Odcinek: 729 3:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2093 TVN 7 HD 5:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 4 5:50 We dwoje Odcinek: 10 7:05 Męski typ Odcinek: 9 7:35 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 101 8:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 188 9:30 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 6 10:30 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 3 11:30 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Plotkara Odcinek: 11 14:00 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 102 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 189 16:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 10 17:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 7 18:00 Plotkara Odcinek: 12 19:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 20:00 Twarda sztuka 22:20 Goście Odcinek: 12 23:20 Gruby i chudszy 1:25 Arkana magii Odcinek: 964 3:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 9 4:10 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 9 4:45 Przerwa techniczna TV 4 5:05 Dekoratornia 5:25 Morze miłości Odcinek: 158 6:15 4music 7:20 I Like It 8:25 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 9:25 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 45 10:25 Osaczona Odcinek: 101 11:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 14 11:55 4music 13:00 TV market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 I Like It 16:00 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 208 Sezon: 10 17:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 46 18:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 19:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 29 20:00 Czyściciel 21:50 Polowanie na rekina 23:45 Wzór Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 0:40 STOP Drogówka 1:40 Gość Wydarzeń 1:55 To był dzień 2:55 To był dzień na świecie 3:25 4music 4:15 Przerwa techniczna TV Polonia 06:05 Kultura, głupcze (49); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 06:45 Notacje - Józefa Hennelowa. Moje Wilno - mój tygodnik; cykl dokumentalny 07:05 Wilnoteka; magazyn 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 3/19 Ja w sprawie szczebli; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Polonia 24 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 676 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - Kamil (96) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Emigrować czy zostać? (73); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:50 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 546* Skandal 16:05 Kultura, głupcze (49); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - Kamil (96) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Benefis - Jacka Cygana 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 676 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio marzyciel; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:40 Pogoda.pl 20:55 Warto kochać - odc. 32; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Justyna (97) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Emigrować czy zostać? (73); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:45 S jak szpieg - Trzy etaty dyplomaty; reportaż 00:15 Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony (Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony*); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2011) 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 3/19 Ja w sprawie szczebli; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio marzyciel; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda.pl 02:50 Warto kochać - odc. 32; serial TVP 03:40 Polonia 24 04:10 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Justyna (97) 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 676; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Emigrować czy zostać? (73); widowisko rozrywkowe 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Łódź 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:11 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:42 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:12 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:26 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:51 Biznes 17:01 Orlikowa Liga Mistrzów 17:15 Niepełnosprawni - Niepełnosprawni 17:32 Złota grusza 17:58 Region kultury 18:11 Informator kulturalny 18:13 Strefa biznesu; magazyn ekonomiczny 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM 18:52 Sport 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Takie miasto 19:19 Informator kulturalny 19:22 Tradycją regionu malowane 19:36 Informator kulturalny 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Telekurier 21:23 Felieton TVP INFO - Polityka Klimatyczno Energetyczna UE 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:49 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne 22:11 Pogoda 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór 23:33 Ród Kennedych: szmaragdowa dynastia Ameryki cz. III (Kennedys - Americas Emerald Kings, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:40 Infoexpress 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:35 Telekurier 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:02 Info Dziennik 02:41 Pogoda Info 02:46 Sportowy Wieczór 03:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 49 - Sądecki miód; magazyn 03:24 60 lat razem - odc. 12 - Ewa Chotomska, Wanda Chotomska 03:32 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:00 Ród Kennedych: szmaragdowa dynastia Ameryki cz. III (Kennedys - Americas Emerald Kings, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 04:57 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 05:06 Prawdę mówiąc - Halina Kunicka - odc. 47; magazyn 05:31 Raport z Polski 05:51 Zakończenie dnia